Stein
by Warwulf
Summary: My very first fanfic! please R & R. It doesn't have a plot but i might make one up if I decide to continue. NOW DISCONTINUED. I didn't like the story so I have decided not to continue it.


(AN- This is my VERY FIRST fanfic so please tell me how I did. This really doesn't have a plot yet so...yeah.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, just my OCs

Rated T for a bit of blood and just to be safe.

1

A 5-year-old Franken Stein was sitting outside the therapist's office. He seemed to be there every day for the past month. His mother and father were inside talking to the therapist, Ms. Jones. Franken was very curious by nature and pressed his ear to the door.

"…can't be helped." said Ms. Jones.

"What?" said his mother.

"I'm sorry, but your son, Franken, can't be helped." replied Ms. Jones.

"Why not?" asked Franken's father.

"Well…" said Ms. Jones, "Your son has certain…habits that are rather disturbing."

Franken Stein stopped listening. He didn't see anything wrong with dissecting the little creatures that he catches. He was just curious. That was all. Where was the fault in that? Besides, he had learned so much about the animals, though he was sure there was more to discover. With a little more experimenting, he would learn everything about the little creatures.

What about dissecting humans? whispered a voice in the back of his mind.

Franken thought for a moment. If small animals were that interesting, how much would there be to learn from dissecting a human?

His thoughts were interrupted when his parents and Ms. Jones opened the door and walked out. His mother smiled at him while his father looked like he was deep in thought and Ms. Jones had a very odd look on her face. He knew that this would be the last time he saw Ms. Jones. It was always like this with the therapists. He liked the doctors better. He could always snatch a medical instrument or two.

"Come here Franken." Said his mother, "We're leaving now. Say goodbye to Ms. Jones."

"Goodbye." Franken murmured.

Ms. Jones didn't say anything back, but when Franken looked back, she had a sad and scared look on her face.

2

Franken, now 12 years old, was attending Shibusen academy with his partner Spirit Albarn. Well, he was supposed to be. Instead, Franken Stein had skipped class in favor of more interesting things. Having no animal subjects and no willing humans, Franken had begun experimenting on himself. He had three stitched scars already and was currently making a fourth. He was just finished suturing the incision when Spirit walked up behind him. Seeing the blood on Franken's shirt, he sighed.

"Franken, you've got to stop cutting yourself." He said.

"But I need to keep experimenting." Franken mumbled.

"No. You don't." Spirit said, "Stop."

"I can't stop. Even if I wanted to." Franken laughed, a bit of madness creeping into his eyes.

Spirit didn't like it when his friend got like this. Even if Shinigami-sama was monitoring him, Franken could easily hurt someone. Come to think of it…Spirit has been noticing some new scars on himself lately. 'Naw.' He thought, 'I just hurt myself in my sleep and on the battlefield.'

Almost as if Franken knew what Spirit was thinking, he smirked.

The next day, Franken and Spirit were assigned a mission in London. They were looking for the Kishin egg. They found it. It looked like a man with hundreds of knives embedded in its skin. Spirit transformed into a scythe and Franken prepared himself. The Kishin egg launched itself at them and Franken brought the scythe down. It hit the ground. The Kishin egg was fast. Too fast.

It came back with an attack of its own, trying to use the knives to impale Franken. He dodged to the side but wasn't quite quick enough. One of the knives sliced open a cut around his eye. He cried out in pain, though he was somewhat glad that it missed his actual eye.

"Franken!" Spirit yelled, still in scythe form.

"I'm…fine." Franken managed to say.

He raised his free hand to the cut and his hand came away red. Then, he readied himself for another attack. The Kishin egg charged again. A mad glint came into Franken's eyes and he brought down the scythe. The blades barely missed him and the Kishin was cut neatly in half. All that remained was a red Kishin egg soul which Spirit took and ate.

Franken turned away from his friend as an insane grin came over his features. All he could think about was dissection and blood. His mad smile became wider.

"We did it." Spirit said, putting a hand on Franken's shoulder.

"Yes." Said Franken calmly, "We should go report to Shinigami-sama."

After contacting Shinigami-sama, they headed back to Shibusen academy.

3

Franken Stein was 14 years old and now went by his last name, Stein. He was trying to do research, but his mind seemed fuzzy. He couldn't think straight. That's when the idea came. The next day, Stein found it much easier to think and was doing research. But not on the topic he was studying before. He needed a way to control his mind, so it could think clearly when he needed it to. He spent the next few days in his lab (given to him by Shinigami-sama to stop him from performing experiments in the school), the library, and on the computer.

When he was done, he was ready for the experiment about to take place. He injected a solution into his bloodstream that would allow him to feel no pain and still have use of his limbs. He grabbed his scalpel. Time to begin.

He had made a hole in his skull to his brain. If this didn't work, he would die. He then proceeded to cut and reattach parts of his brain. Then, he carefully inserted a large screw into the hole. He had picked a screw that was made of a light metal that wouldn't rust or break. He set the pieces of bone back in the holes and sutured his flesh back on. Now, his lab coat was drenched in blood, but it was done. The experiment didn't kill him. All there was to do now was wait for himself to heal and see if the screw worked.

He returned to Shibusen academy the next day after missing almost a week of classes. There, he was confronted by Shinigami-sama.

"Why…" Shinigami-sama's voice trailed off as he stared at the bandages and screw.

"What happened to you?" he asked, still staring.

"My procedure was a success." said Stein.

Then Stein lost consciousness and fell. Shinigami-sama caught him. He immediately called Spirit to take him back to his lab.


End file.
